In some methods and devices for controlling an internal combustion engine, for example, for regulating the speed of the internal combustion engine, there is interaction between at least one idle speed governor and one manipulated variable, that of the driver command, which is detected via a gas pedal position. In the process, a controlled variable corresponding to the driver command torque, which is determined by the gas pedal position, and a manipulated variable of a governor corresponding to the torque of the idle speed governor, work together. The controlled variable, i.e., the driver command torque, should override the idle speed governor, i.e., the torque of the idle speed governor. Overriding means that the idle speed governor does not have any effect on the controlled variable if the driver command torque is greater than the torque of the idle speed governor. As a result, the speed may be increased when the driver steps on the accelerator. The governor is supposed to prevent the speed from falling below the idling speed. In this case, if the driver does not accelerate, the governor overrides the controlled variable.
This means that for different functionalities, a permissible speed interval should be maintained using regulation, in the course of which a controlling intervention should be possible, for example, by the driver.